


Your unsure but I do this for a living

by gracestealingcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracestealingcastiel/pseuds/gracestealingcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex Worker Sam! and Lawyer Gabe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose when the light turned red in front of him. Looking out the passenger window he saw a man having a smoke on the corner. He couldn’t of been older than what, nineteen? Twenty? But god he was beautiful, Gabriel found himself staring at the kid until he heard a loud horn behind him and jumped slamming on the gas the engine revving as he skidded through the intersection but instead of driving down the street he quickly turned into the first coffee shop he saw and turned off the car. 

“You really need to lay off the expresso in the morning” Gabe muttered to himself and slipped out of the car and walked into the building. Ordering himself a coffee he sat down by the window and closed his eyes sipping his coffee. He was easily distracted and that wasn’t going to end well for the thirty something year old if there was a beautiful young man on the corner of every intersection he had to stop at.

“Hey you! Hey pretty boy! My pretty Sammy!” He could hear the screams of young men from inside the coffee shop. Looking back at the employees he saw them all quickly slip into the back and he blinked. “What the hell.” he muttered and stood up and saw the beautiful young man from the intersection he just passed through and he was walking, very quickly down the street. Gabriel stared at him for a minute and realized he was being chased by the other men. “Hey isn’t someone going to call” He looked back and saw the employees were all gone. “You gutless shits” He screamed and walked out of the shop and blinked. “Hey! Hey leave him alone!”

One of the men following after the beautiful young man turned around. “What? Is he your whore? Did you buy him for the night? Because he’s supposed to on the clock and he isn’t even trying.” Gabriel looked over at Sam and shrugged, if it was going to save the kids life he wasn’t going to stop himself. “Yeah sure, how much does this kid normally pull in on a good night.” Gabriel wasn’t a fighter, he wasn’t a family man, he was just a lawyer who didn’t care enough about nice houses to live downtown where all his colleagues lived. Living downtown was just another good excuse to drink after work and he wasn’t that kind of guy...not really.

“Six fifty!” The man with his clearly fake leather jacket and lip piercing spoke up. He ran his hand through his short black spikey hair and Gabe laughed. “Six hundred and fifty dollars? Are you fucking insane? No I’m not paying that…” Gabe pulled out his wallet and started to see what he had in there. “I’ll give you two seventy five how about that? Will that get you off his ass for a few hours..”

The man laughed “Yeah you can have him for a few hours...his ass is yours. You heard the man Sammy, follow your sugar daddy...I’m sure he’ll be done fast anyway” The man laughed and walked away. Gabe was left staring at the same beautiful boy that distracted him to begin with back at the set of lights. “Don’t worry you don’t have to come with me just...get going home would ya.”

“Home’s with you” Sam spoke shortly and walked up to the man and pointed at the red car. “That one is yours right?” Sam walked up to the car and Gabe sighed “Look I wasn’t meaning to buy you I was just looking to get them off your back.” Sam looked back “If I don’t get itno the car with you they’ll just come back and beat me” He whispered and Gabe blinked “Fair enough” He walked up to the car and pressed a button on his key and it unlocked and started. “I’m Gabriel N-”

“No last names, Gabriel...like the Angel Gabriel…” Sam spoke quickly cutting off Gabe before he could finish his sentence. 

Gabe blinked “Okay no last names and yeah like the angel….”

“Well Angel boy, I’m Sam” He smiled and slipped into the car after Gabriel did.

So now Gabriel was back on the road, driving with a beautiful man sitting in the seat beside him. It was only now that he even noticed what Sam was wearing, a pair of long tight black jeans and a purple t-shirt and a jean jacket, his hair was soft and fell around his face. He couldn’t help but get distracted by Sam’s mouth whenever he blew some hair out of his face.

“Can you keep your eyes on the road? I’d like to live to see tomorrow” Sam muttered and Gabe blinked and kept his eyes on the road. “Sorry I….how old are you?”

“How old do you need me to be?”

“Look kid I’m not going to have sex with you, believe me...I want to your...you look amazing but I can’t just go buying whores.”

“Then pull over” Sam looked over at him. “Because I’m a whore, and for some strange reason you picked me up.”

Gabe sighed. “Look...you said that if you don’t come home with me they’ll beat you. So come home with me, I’ll at least give you a hot meal, you can take a shower -”

“Do I look dirty? Do you like your boys clean?”

“What?”

“Oh I’m sorry I thought this was code...keep going..” he sat back in the seat and slipped in a pair of headphones and Gabriel blinked. He couldn’t believe what he was doing but there was no backing out now. He didn’t want to hear about the by being beaten during the night and left for dead. It was a quick fifteen minute drive to suburbia where Gabe lived, he had a nice three bedroom house...which he didn’t need half the room. He didn’t have parties, he didn’t invite people over...he just lived by himself, he never felt the need for anyone else.

Parking his car in his garage he slipped out of the car and smiled at Sam “Come on I’ll show you around.”

“Aren’t you afraid I’m going to rob you blind.”

“It’d be a little bit of excitement in my life.” Sam paused and looked at him “What the hell do you do for a living? What are you a lawyer?” Gabe smirked “Holy shit I landed me a gold mine, your a real lawyer, so why are you with me.” Gabe shrugged again and Sam blinked “Your not much of a talker are you.”

“Not really, I do it for a living.” Gabriel laughed and walked the man through his house and into his bathroom “Here, take a shower and when your done...I’ll be in the livingroom just come and get me and I’ll get you something to eat.” 

Gabe didn’t say the man LOOKED dirty but Gabe had too many clients in the past that had been living in their car to know what they smelled like. Sam looked clean but smelled like he bathed himself in some sort of sweet smelling cologne. While it would work on the men who wanted something like that it didn’t do much for Gabriel. Pointing out the towels Gabe smiled and closed the door for the most part and walked down the hall and into his livingroom which was minimal to say the least. He had two large couches a 56 inch t.v. an a semi decent entertainment system. There was a time when Gabriel had a wife and a social life but that was behind him now. Sitting down Gabriel turned on some of the things he had queued in his pvr and sighed when True Blood came on. “Why can’t this just be over, I just want it to be over” he moaned and let his head flop back. Yup this was Gabriel’s life now, work and horrible t.v. shows on HBO. He was finally getting into the show when suddenly there was a naked man standing in front of him. “Jesus Sam I showed you were the towels were.”

Sam moved forward and slipped into the man’s lap “Tell me what you like” Gabe put his hands over his head to not touch the man but Sam reached up slowly and grabbed his hands and pulled Gabriel close to him and put the man’s hands on his hips. “You can touch me...I’m telling you to….now tell me what you like.”

Gabe licked his quickly drying lips and looked up at him. “I ...I.”

“Have you ever been with a man before.”

“Well I mean before you were…”

Sam looked behind him and turned off the t.v. and pushed everything off of the coffee table and sat back on it and raised his legs over his head so Gabriel could see all of him. “Maybe you just like to watch?” He whispered and started to stroke himself his fingers slowly running over his puckered entrance. 

Gabe watched the man and his eyes were focused on his hands and he lookd up at Sam. “You don’t need to do this.” Sam looked the man over and smiled rocking forward he slipped onto the ground between the table and the couch and started to work on Gabriel’s pants. “You might say that but your body is telling me something else.” Sam quickly pulled Gabe out of his pants and licked up the man’s shaft and looked up at him. “ Tell me what...you want.” Sam whispered seductively and Gabe moaned. “I want your mouth.” 

“Ask and you shall receive” He smiled and slipped the man entirely into his mouth and started to suck and lap at the man with his tongue. His eyes focused on the older man’s face waiting for that moment when he felt Gabe’s thighs twitch. When he felt that he pulled back and Gabriel growled. “Why did you do that…”

“Do you want to end so quickly. “Sam turned around and leaned over the coffee table and grabbed a bottle of lube that he threw on the floor and smiled. He wasn’t able to say anything after that because Gabe wrapped his arm around the man and threw him onto the couch. Sam was already up on his knees his legs spread wide when Gabe was pouring lube into his hand. Gabe’s mind went blank as he spread the lub over himself and over the young man in front of him. “ God your beautiful.” He slowly pushed a finger into Sam preparing him for what was to come. Sam moaned lightly and bucked his hips against Gabe’s finger. The older man didn’t wait very long before he added in a second and a third finger spreading Sam wide for him. Once he was satisfied he pushed himself into the man and moaned.

“Shit I …” He wasn’t expecting Sam to be so tight, so when Sam started to bounce off of Gabe he ran his hands through his hair. “Shit Sam….” The young man smirked and looked over his shoulder. “Just let it go Gabe...let it all go.” It wasn’t long until Gabe was making a sticky mess over his couch..

“Shit.” He groaned. “This is going to take forever to get out.” He pulled out of Sam and moaned when the young kid dripped onto his couch. 

“Wanna lick me clean?” Sam winked and Gabe blinked. “I can’t do this….I really can’t do this here I’ll call you a cab.” Gabe quickly left the livingroom and shook his head walking into his bedroom he took in a breath.

“Shit…”


	2. Take my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel can't get Sam out of his mind after their quick and brief interaction. When the man calls him at work and says he left his wallet at the man's house Gabriel starts getting ideas again....

Gabe ran his hands through his hair as he thought about the night before with Sam. The man had been happily married in the past and it didn’t work out, and he had his fair share of men too...when he was younger, but now as an older man it was different. Sam was so soft there wasn’t an inch of hair on his body. He felt so smooth under his hands and when he spread himself wide for the man ….Gabriel could have tasted every inch of the boy if he had the chance...but no he didn’t. So instead Gabriel stared at the same computer screen for the last forty five minutes of his work day instead of finalizing his defense for his divorce case that he was in the middle of. But instead he was thinking about all the things he wanted to do the tall man. His dick got hard in his pants and he found it suddenly uncomfortable. Looking towards his door he took in a breath and was about to lean back and slip his hands into his pants when his phone rang shaking him from his erotic daydream. Staring at the phone for a minute he reached forward and grabbed it.

“Gabriel Novak.” he sighed and then heard a soft voice on the other end. 

“Hey Gabe, it’s Sam -”

“How did you get this number” He spoke quickly and Sam laughed “I took one of your business cards before you pushed me out the door. I left my wallet in your couch I need it back.” Gabriel quickly looked around.

“You can’t call me here!” He hissed into the phone and quickly hung it up. He licked his quickly drying lips and the phone rang again.

“Gabriel Novak” he whispered again and he heard a soft chuckle.

“ I get it, you don’t want people to know your dirty little secret, I’ll be discrete. If you want I can meet you at your house.” This time he heard the click of the phone on the other end and Gabriel moaned. On the one hand this was what he wanted right? He wanted to see the man again and seduce him and keep him in his bed and lick him down...but on the other side he didn’t need that in his life. He was a lawyer and he had a reputation to keep and that meant a clean one. If people found out that he had been getting frequent visits from a sex worker, and a young man sex worker at that he’d probably get fired from the firm. But then his mind wandered to the man’s body and he quickly stood up saving his work and turning off his computer he left the office.

When Gabriel pulled into his driveway he looked around and blinked, Sam was no where to be found. Walking into his home he frowned and wondered if he was going to get another phone call at work tomorrow. He was about to take off his tie and jacket when there was a knock at his door. Turning around he walked up to the door and put his eye to the viewer and saw Sam standing there with a black eye. Pulling the door open quickly Gabe looked at Sam and pulled him into his house. “What happened to you?” He pulled Sam into the kitchen and pushed Sam into a seat and the man sighed. “Nothing.” 

“Yeah did that asshole of a pimp do this to you?” Gabe grumbled and Sam looked up quickly. “He isn’t my pimp” Gabe looked down and shook his head. “And you didn’t come to my house last night and have sex with me….you’re right I should have paid you I don’t know what I was thinking.” Sam blinked and quickly stood up “Hey, one fuck you he isn’t my pimp...he’s my manager I’m not a whore. Two I didn’t come here for my money I came here to really get my wallet. I didn’t really consider last night a job.” Gabe looked over at the man and sighed moving past him he walked into his living room and slipped his hand down the slits in the couch until he pulled out a brown leather wallet. “Fine here you go..” He held it out to Sam who snatched it from his hand and was about to walk out when Gabe ran after him a little. “Wait...what if you stay again tonight? What…….Sam do you enjoy your job?” 

Sam laughed shortly and licked his lips. “Do you mean, do I like being fucked by strangers for money? Sure why not?”

Gabe looked over at him his face going red, Gabe didn’t really take on cases where people spoke like this. Most of his clients were better spoken. “I mean isn’t there anything else you’d like to do with your life? What if you were given a chance to do whatever you wanted.” Sam laughed “Oh god please don’t offer me some pretty woman lifestyle in the chances that I’ll change into something beautiful because that isn’t life Gabe...that...just isn’t.” 

“Okay well how about you join a real service instead of working for a ...manager. I mean a real company with standards and background checks and paid medical coverage? They do exist I know they do.” 

Sam crossed his arms. “Oh yeah, do you frequent their men selection too?”

Gabe blinked, wait was Sam getting mad at him? “I’m just trying to help you, I want to help you it’s what I do I’m a lawyer.” 

Sam laughed “You want to help me because you let me suck you off and then I let you fuck me last night and it’s eating you alive. How about you take your service and shove it up your ass and fuck it. Because …….I’m not good enough for something like that. I’m where I am because it’s what I deserve.” Sam moved past the man and headed for the door. When Sam felt Gabe grab his wrist Sam used his body strength to push Gabe up against the wall and he captured the man’s lips in a forceful kiss. 

Sam’s hands grabbed Gabe’s face as he pushed his tongue into the older man’s mouth. Then he let one of his hands trail from the man’s face down his chest and against his slowly growing bulge in his pants. Sam stroked the man in his pants while he kissed him and when he felt Gabe moan against his lips he pulled back.

“See, this is what I’m good for...no service wants a kid like me….only dirty men with money in their wallet are good enough for me. Which means your way to good for me.” He breathed in the man’s scent before he let go of Gabriel and this time Gabe didn’t stop him when he walked out the door.

The rest of the week Gabriel spent his hours after work driving around the city looking at every block corner that he passed searching for Sam. No...the dreams he had the thoughts he had about Sam weren’t normal. This wasn’t the attachment that someone had with a whore, he had been with strippers before it was different. Being with Sam brought a part of him alive that he thought was long dead.

By the end of the week Gabriel had given up his search and continued his boring life of going to work, doing his job and skipping out on drinks and going to a diner for a quiet dinner. It was during one of these quiet dinners that he heard screaming from across the street. Looking out the window he saw the same old man from before screaming at Sam. He groaned and stood up and walked out of the dinner after throwing a fifty on the table. He was about to gently intercept when he saw the man pull out a gun and point it at Sam’s head.

“STOP!” Gabe screamed as hard as he could and he could see the man turn and stare at him and at that moment Sam started to run. Gabe quickly ran across the street and tackled the man to the ground and held him down with what little strength he had. “You will leave that man alone or I will make sure you don’t see the outside of a prison cell for a very long time.” He shoved the man to the ground and then stood up. Pulling out his wallet he dropped three hundred dollars onto the man’s chest. “I’m buying Sam...and if I see you even step foot near him...you’ll pray you never saw Sam to begin with.” 

Gabe went back to his car and took in a breath and let it out. He knew the general direction that Sam ran in and as soon as Sam realized he wasn’t being followed he was sure the man would calm down. Climbing into his car he started it and started to drive down the street. It took the man a half hour but he found Sam at a corner 24 hour coffee shop. Walking in he walked over to the booth Sam sat in and took a breath. “I got your...manager off your back for a while...my offer still stands you know.”

Sam’s hand clenched tightly around the ceramic mug in his hand and he shook his head. “You shouldn’t of done that it’ll just make him more mad.” he looked up at Gabe and blinked. “Wait a minute your fucking serious...I told you I’m not some whore and this isn’t pretty woman.” Gabe shook his head “I know that, and excuse me in pretty woman he just bought her for a week so she’d go to all his social gatherings with him. I’m not asking you to go anywhere with me, I’m not even asking you to touch me. I’m asking you to stay with me for a few weeks, get on your feet and get out of this lifestyle because it’s not you. I know we don’t know each other well but I’m telling you that...this isn’t you.” 

Sam laughed “You’re right we don’t know each other very well.” He pulled out a few singles and dropped them on the counter before he walked out of the shop. Gabriel growled and got out of the booth and ran after Sam. “Sam! Give me two weeks to change your life and if you don’t, I’ll give you ten thousand dollars okay. You won’t have to worry about anything for about three months and if you still want guys to ...pay you to fuck them then at least you can be your own boss.”

Sam blinked. “Your serious right now”

“I’m serious, now could you make ten thousand in two weeks on a normal week?”

Sam shook his head. and Gabriel sighed. “Good, then get in the car….we’re going home. Where’s your place we’ll get your stuff.”

Sam shook his head “No..there’s no point in going home I’ve got what I own on my back.” Gabriel looked at him and sighed nodding his head. “Okay...we’ll fix that too...get in the car.” Bringing Sam back to the house was easy, but convincing the man he was worth being saved was something else completely. He shoved Sam into the shower and let him wear a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt. He saw the man walk out of his bedroom and he smiled. “There you are...how are you feeling?”

“Like my clothes are a bit too small” he pulled at his shirt and sat beside Gabriel on the couch. “Am I sleeping out here?” Gabe chuckled. “Do you really think you’ll fit on the couch?” Sam smiled “I knew you wanted to get me into bed.”


	3. A new start?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens once Gabriel brings Sam home, can he make it work with this young man? Or will things fall apart around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Author's note: Sorry for taking so long to update this one! I got side tracked by other things but after a few messages about updating I've decided to give this another crack!]]

Once Gabriel got Sam into his house he realized that getting him there was the easy part. Gabriel woke up at 6 am sharp to start his jog and then get ready for work. When his alarm went off he smacked it and rolled over to see Sam curled up beside him, hogging most of the blanket. He smiled and slipped out of bed and opened the curtain to look outside. It wasn’t a few moments afterwards that he heard a strange growling noise. Looking back he saw Sam curled up under the blanket muttering something about hell.

Gabriel laughed “Most people get up early during the week, get used to it, it’s Thursday which means I’ll be doing this again tomorrow” Gabriel walked past Sam and ruffled his long hair before slipping into the shower. The man had barely rinsed himself off and was about to grab the shampoo when Sam yawned and stumbled into the shower with him.

“Sam...what are you doing.”

“Shut up” He muttered and kissed the man before he pushed him against one of the walls of his glass shower and slipped the man’s hard member into his mouth. Gabe gasped and moaned loudly “Shit Sam no, you don’t have to do this” He moaned when the man swallowed him a little he felt the younger man’s tongue swirl around the tip of his penis. “Please Sam…..” He moaned and the man pulled back. “Have you never had morning sex? This is how I wake up…” He blinked and Gabriel stared at him and shook his head and Sam smiled “Just lean back and enjoy the ride.” His head went back to bobbing up and down off the man and Gabriel’s eyes slipped backwards into his head as his hands tangled themselves in Sam’s slowly soaking hair. “God I love your mouth” He whimpered just before Sam pulled back and Gabe came in spurts on the shower floor which quickly got washed away by the water.

“Good morning…” Sam stood up and grabbed the shampoo and started to wash his hair. “So what does the wife of a lawyer do during the day” He winked leaving Gabe standing in the uncomfortable cool air. Gabe shook his head “You are not my wife, and I am ..going to pretty woman you. Your going to be given an allowance and a list of stores I want you to focus on. You need a wardrobe, one that will make you presentable to different companies as you’ll need to at least try to get a job.”

Sam soaped up his hair and then started to rinse it out. “And what if I don’t want another job.”

“Sam you have to try…”

Sam opened his eyes once his hair was rinsed out and shook his head. “Why? Why do I have to try why can’t I just...do what I like doing.” Sam and Gabe switched places and Gabe started to wash his hair and he shrugged. “Because if you keep doing this job it’ll kill you...he almost shot you last night.”

“He wouldn’t of shot me...I’m his best man on the street.”

Gabriel sighed as he shook his head. He wasn’t going to give up so easily, he didn’t get where he was today by giving up easy. “I don’t believe that….I believe he would have shot you without a second thought, give me a chance remember how much you’ll be earning regardless.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------

So here Sam was sitting in some ...boulevard store with a young brunette staring at him she raised an eyebrow. “You sure I can pick out anything in the store?” Sam sighed “Yeah I have to ..impress my uncle. He let me move out to the city and is trying to get me some..internship or...job.” Sam started to giggle suddenly, oh god he really was pretty woman. Sleeping with some older man who just….no but Gabe didn’t want to just buy him for a pretty face on his arm right?

Sam stood up and went to leave the store when he heard a soft voice behind him. “What about this?” He turned and saw the woman holding up a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with a royal blue over shirt. “Actually I like that…” 

It took Sam a little while to get used to the idea that this man just wanted to keep him safe. But as the days went on he felt more and more like a whore the more money he spent. By the end of the day he accepted the fact that the man was doing this to keep him safe, but how was it making him any less of a whore if he was using the man’s money to buy himself clothes?  
Unlocking the door he went into Gabriel’s home and looked around. “Come on Sam is this really for you?”

“Is it really?” Sam jumped and saw Gabriel sitting in a chair in his livingroom with a glass of wine in his hand.

Sam blinked and looked over at the clock, it was only five the man said he’d be home at seven thirty. “Your home early?”

 

Gabriel stood up and smirked his eyes trailing over the man. “Well if it means anything I’ve had a horrible day at work and I’ve come home to relax.” He put down his glass of wine on the counter in the living room and stretched walking towards the man he took his bags and paused when he noticed the man’s jeans.” Looks like you’ve gotten used to the jeans.” 

Sam watched the man take his bags and looked around the room stuffing his hands into his pockets he saw Gabriel walk away and then return rubbing the back of his neck and suddenly he had an idea. “Gabriel sit down.” Gabriel looked back at Sam and blinked “What?” Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed Gabe’s hand and lead him back to the couch and pushed him into the seat and Gabe quickly went to sit up. “Wait Sam you don’t have to do -” 

“Shut up I’m not going to give you a blow job Gabe, I’m not all mouth you know.” he pushed Gabe back down and moved around to the back of the couch and pulled off his over shirt so he was just in a t-shirt and cracked his knuckles before he started to rub into Gabe’s neck and shoulders. A small smile spread over Sam’s face when he heard Gabe moan in content. “What happened today?” He spoke suddenly and looked back at the kitchen and moved from the man and grabbed the man’s wine. Taking a sip of the bitter red liquid he passed it back into the man’s hand and smirked. “You know for a man who’s so attached to his white furniture I think it’s funny that you drink red wine.”

Gabriel looked back at Sam and rolled his eyes before he started to drink the wine. “Yeah well after the first night we met I’m thinking about getting something darker.” Sam pushed Gabe’s chin so he was keeping his head straight. “Come on tell me about your day “ Sam smirked as he went back to rubbing the man’s shoulders. “I had a huge set back in my divorce case that I’m working on. It seems that the husband that I’m defending had a thing for, well he had a thing for entertainment that I didn’t know about before.” 

“What kind of entertainment?” Sam blinked and Gabe swallowed more of his wine and blinked “It doesn’t matter, all that matters is that if it’s true I could lose the case.”

Sam froze and pulled his hands from the man and walked around sitting on the table in front of Gabe. “Wait do you think this guy slept with hookers?” Gabe rolled his eyes “It’s being implied and if the wife has proof then I lose, it’s all his fault and she gets 1.3 Million dollars. “ Gabriel put his glass of wine down beside the man and took in a breath before letting it out. “It doesn’t matter -”

“Girls or guys?” Sam piped up suddenly.

Gabe blinked “What?”

“Did your...husband guy fuck chicks or dudes?”

“What does that matter?”

Sam crossed his legs and put his elbows on his knees and held out his hands “Look, we don’t exactly live in New York but we’re not Mayberry Corner either, that being said the sex trade isn’t exactly huge here. If you tell me what the guy was into I can probably tell you for sure if he was sleeping with anyone.”

Gabriel looked over at Sam and licked his lower lip before he stood up and pointed at Sam. “One second..” he disappeared down the hall to his bedroom and Sam could hear papers ruffling before Gabriel resurfaced “Okay, this is my client and this is his wife.” Gabriel put down two pictures, one of a larger man, with greying hair and a large mustache, the other was a brunette with sunken in blue eyes. “This is -”

“He isn’t sleeping with anyone, look at him he looks like a fucking teddy bear.” Sam shook his head “But I know her “ Sam quickly pointed at the woman and Gabe blinked “Sam are you telling me you know Ellen Singer?” Sam nodded “Yeah, but not for the reasons why you’d think...and Bobby isn’t sleeping with whore’s he’s looking for their daughter.” Gabe’s eyes went wide and he quickly started to go through papers. “There was no mention of a daughter anywhere...no he didn’t tell me he had a kid.”

“Yea that’s cuz Jo ran off years ago...I uh, I met her two years ago” Sam slipped onto the couch and nodded “Yeah when I first started doing this I met her, she had been fresh outta high school and she had you know highschool dreams of moving to the city and being a rock star...something like that. Anyway she needed a quick grand and I had just started the trade so I took her to a few jobs. We did a few duo jobs and split the cash, she was gone in a week.” 

Gabriel licked his lips and smiled quickly grabbing Sam’s face he kissed him hard “God I ….I am glad I met you” He quickly stopped himself from saying something obscene and then froze. “You know what Sam...as cliche as this is...I think I know what you can do with yourself.” Sam raised an eyebrow “What’s that?”

“You’re going to be my assistant.” Gabriel clapped Sam hard on the back and Sam laughed “Oh hell no! Then everyone will know we’re sleeping together.” Gabriel laughed “Are you kidding me? Do you know how much time I’ve spent with assistant’s before? No if anything it’ll justify our time together and...hell if they catch us together….” Gabriel shook his head “Almost all the partners of the firm have had at least one scandal about sleeping with their receptionists in the past six months SO” Gabriel smiled and walked into the kitchen. “Oh I am good, now Sam tomorrow I’m going to need you to look up Jo, see if you can hear anything about her in...wait where did she go?”

Sam laughed “Yeah because she told me that look this is a bad idea.”

Gabriel shook his head “No, no this could be the break I need. Starting tomorrow Sam you work for me...consider it a bonus on top of the money you’ll be making regardless. Just until the we break the case.” Sam looked over Gabriel and shook his head “I’m going to regret all of this.”


	4. But we had a good thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the two weeks are up Sam's unsure if the life he had with Gabriel was the life he was made for. But when he leaves his other life comes looking for him and only finds Gabriel.

It wasn’t long before Sam realized his two weeks were up. He stood up from his desk and stared down at the pile of sheets in front of him. They had managed to win the divorce case rather quickly and even got a new case dealing with another divorce but, Sam had made an alarm on his cellphone. So when it went off he stared at his phone and looked back at Gabriel and thought about the past two weeks. He had enjoyed his time with Gabriel and he had learned a lot of stuff about law that he didn’t know before but at the same time...was this really the life for him?

“Sam? Hey a few of the guys invited us for drinks? Are you ready to go?” Sam blinked and looked over at Gabriel and shifted a little. “Actually I think I’m gonna just head back to the house. But go out you deserve it, I have some more work I’d like to do and if I drink I won’t be able to get anything done. “He smirked and Gabriel shook his head.

“Have I told you how fucking hot you are when you act like a workaholic, I’m glad I got you this job.” He smirked and kissed the man’s cheek. “Not to mention, pay day tomorrow..” He smirked “I won’t be out late.” He turned and walked away and Sam sighed. “I won’t be there when you get home.”

Sam went back to Gabriel’s house and sat in the living room and looked around, the past two weeks were like a life he could only wish about. But he had to be honest with himself, he didn’t deserve this lifestyle. He was a whore, he was a street walker and he stared at the envelope of money he held in his hands. He knew that Gabriel would have given it to him and wouldn’t of let him give it back. Putting the envelope into his backpack he sighed and stood up, unlike the outfit he wore when he showed up Sam now wore a pair of designer jeans. Black t-shirt, blue plaid shirt and a peacoat. Inside his backpack he had a few more ‘work friendly’ outfits.

Leaving a note on the kitchen nook he slipped out of the back door that automatically locked once it was closed. This is where Sam deserved to be, he slipped into a waiting cab and took one last look at Gabe’s house as the Cab drove away.

\-----

“Hey babe I’m home sorry I was a bit late I ended up giving my cab to a bridal shower and it took forever for another one to show up.”

Gabe walked into the unusually dark house and looked around the kitchen flipping on the light. “Sam?” He threw his keys onto the nook counter not noticing the letter as he walked into the livingroom to see if Sam was passed out on the couch. Checking the clock with hazzy eyes he saw it was only 12:30 and even with their early morning schedule Sam normally was awake till 2. “Sam?” He looked around and frowned walking into the bedroom and when he didn’t see Sam in his bed he started to get worried.

“Sam…” He didn’t even call out he pulled off his jacket and went back to the kitchen to grab the land line as his cellphone had been in the car. That’s when Gabriel saw the letter on the counter and shook his head. “No...No you wouldn’t do that would you Sam.” He reached out and saw his name printed on the front of the envelope and his heart started to race and he quickly dropped the envelope and ran to the kitchen sink where he threw up all that he had enjoyed that night. Dropping to the ground with shaky knees he looked towards the letter and tears welled up in his eyes and he crawled forward grabbing it.

“Please Sam...just tell me you went to go see your mother please.” Gabriel whimpered to himself as he opened the letter and started to read.

[i]

My Dearest Gabriel;

The first thing I want to do is thank you, if it wasn’t for you this letter wouldn’t even look correct. But more importantly you taught me self value, which is what makes this entire situation ironic. I took the money, like you told me I could and with the money I made at the firm I”ll have enough to get myself an apartment far away from my old stomping grounds.

But Gabriel, I will and always will be a whore. I mean I’m good at being your assistant, because I know how to get things done and I ask the questions others wont. But Gabriel we both know that if it wasn’t for the fact that I can fuck as well as I can do interviews we wouldn’t know each other. You asked me to stay with you for two weeks and I did and now it ‘s time for me to go back home.

I’m also going to let you know that I’ve turned off my phone and I will be changing my number in the morning. You shouldn’t come looking for me I won’t be found and please, enjoy your life. Tonight you went out with coworkers and when we first met you wouldn’t...even bother going out with anyone.

I love you Gabriel, enjoy your life.

Sam Winchester.

p.s. I’d give this case to someone else, I don’t think you can win this one.

[/i]

Gabriel shook his head “No...No I won’t let you do this to me.” Gabriel climbed to his feet and went to grab his phone when the man was hit over the back of his head.

\-------

Gabriel moaned as he woke up and looked around him, from what he could gather he was in a very dark disgusting room. He could hear someone breathing near him but it was too dark to see. “Cut out the B-film antics I can hear you breathing.” Gabriel cleared his throat and spat onto the ground and that’s when a light turned on. Gabriel squinted into the darkness and could make out the faint silhouette of an older man. “Who are you?” Gabriel moaned as pain filled his head.

“Oh I’m sorry, we were never formally introduced” The man leaned into the light and Gabriel growled as he could see it as the same man who almost killed Sam the night Gabriel brought him home. “I know you….”

“Oh yes, you do, you stole my top bitch from me and I want him back.”

Gabriel shook his head “Sam? He isn’t your bitch hes a person and I don’t know where he is, he left.” the man smirked and stood up “You know I don’t quite believe you.”

“What’s your name?” Gabriel closed his eyes, the pain fading slightly. He felt cold hands grabbing his wrists and he looked up into a pair of cold blue eyes. “My name is Alastair, and the only reason why I’m telling you is because your not going to live to see the morning if I don’t get Sam back.”

Gabriel took in a breath and let it out, what was he going to do?


End file.
